rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
RWBY Wiki:Editing Policies
The following states the rules which are to be adhered to editing pages on the RWBY Wikia. If you have any questions, suggestions or comments, please contact the RWBY Wiki staff. __NOEDITSECTION__ Bureaucrats and Admins Bureaucrats and Admins reserve the right to block who does not abide by the rules or if the Bureaucrat/Admin determines that the user may be harmful to the wiki in some way. Please note that Chat Moderators and Rollbacks do not have these rights. Bureaucrats *Nederlanderz *Sgt D Grif Administrators *Lauren Darkmore *Maki Kuronami *Minomelo *Project Predacon Bureaucrats and Admins are asked to give fair warnings to users about their behavior when appropriate. They must explain to the user why they are being blocked prior to blocking them from the Wiki if warnings about the specific behavior have not already been given. On the occasion that a user may think that the behavior of a Bureaucrat or Admin is inappropriate, please take screenshots showing the situation and contact another Bureaucrat or Admin for them to deal with. Possible Bureaucrat and Admin status abuses include, but are not limited to: *Blocking/Harassing a user for difference in opinion or beliefs *Blocking/Harassing a user for no reason *Blocking/Harassing a user due to a request *Unfairly threatening users about behavior/making unfair demands If a Bureaucrat or Admin is determined to be abusing their powers, he/she must formally apologize to the user and in some cases, will be asked to step down from their status. Rules :1. Images - Images on articles are to be in a .PNG format and of the highest quality possible (1080/720p). :2. Speculation - Speculation is to be kept to a bare minimum, all cases of speculation are to be labeled as such using the speculation template. Speculation must be moved to the forums or blog posts. :3. Spoilers - Edits involving new content are not permitted until that information is available to the public through legal means. For new episode content this is once the episode is viewable for Registered users on the Rooster Teeth website. For more information about spoilers, see the Spoiler policies. :4. Renaming - If the user wishes to rename an article in other cases than a typo, the user must inform a Bureaucrat or Admin, stating the reason why it should be renamed. Renaming an unofficial article is to be discussed and agreed upon by staff majority. :5. References - If information is revealed on the via sources other then the show itself (e.g. A Rooster Teeth Staff's Twitter account), please add a reference tag to the source location. Tips and Guidelines * Editing Courtesy - When making an edit please try to leave a note in the top right box detailing what you changed and why, this helps staff to double check new edits and makes the page history easier to browse. * New pages - If making a new page please refer to others of its type for the layout, the best way would be copying the other page over and replacing its content. If no pages of its type (or similar to it) exist, contact a staff member for advice. Category:RWBY Wiki Category:Policy